


oravanpyörä

by lehnsherry



Series: Poems [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kinda reads like an original thing instead of kylux but what ever, M/M, Translation Available, poem
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/pseuds/lehnsherry
Summary: ihollasiovat ainoat tähtikuviot joita minä osaan koskettaa





	oravanpyörä

**Author's Note:**

> Tämmönen tuli tuherrettua. Pistän nyt tänne jos joku vaik lukis :')
> 
> Part 2 of my Poems series is the English translation of this.

Joskus en kestä tätä tukahduttavan painavaa keveyttä  
Sinua sängyssäni hengittämässä hiljaa kun sinun tulisi huutaa  
Pehmeästi, pehmeästi, minä rakastan sinua mutta en  
  
Vaikka galaksi ympärillämme pyörii kiertää kehää kuolee ja syntyy, oravanpyörä elämänkehä kauniina ja kylmänä sinä  
Sinä  
Olet ainoa tähti jonka minä näen   sinun  
Ihollasi  
Ovat ainoat tähtikuviot joita minä osaan koskettaa  
En hellästi en varoen en tarpeeksi hyvin  
Mutta sinä huokaat silti ja suljet silmäsi ja minä rakastan -  
  
Minun mieleni on vankityrmä ja karu rantakallio, minun sydämeni on kuollut koska hukutin sen tummaan veteen  
Mutta minun kaaokseni vetää sinut lähelle ja et pääse pois  
Vaikka haluaisit usein lähteä silti jäät koska minuun on hyvä luottaa ja purra mustelmia, ja sinä tarvitset uhrin ja kiduttajan koska rakas sinun ristiriitasi ovat täydellisen epätäydelliset ilman minua  
  
Sinun silmäsi sielusi unesi kunnianhimosi kirotut kieroutuneet tunteesi ne ovat niin valtavan suuret että minä hukun niihin  
Mutta sinun hymysi on ranta jolle raahaudun ja lempeät laineet nilkkojani vasten  
  
  
sinun luusi ovat haurasta terästä rikkoutumattomat pirstaleina lukemattomissa haudoissa sisälläsi kun nukut sylissäni  
Minä haluan juoda sinut kuiviin jotta olisit sisälläni aina  
Sinä olet siinä ja silti kaukana poissa aina jokaikinen hetki, minä olen ollut sinussa kauan  
mutten silti tunne sinua oikein  
Muistan kehosi sileän kulmikkuuden ja sen kun äänesi sortuu minun rintaani vasten  
  
Mutta rakas minä en osaa  
  
Olla tässä välittämättä aivan väärin  
Pehmeästi minä rakastan sinua liikaa  
  
vaikken kuulu tähän enkä minnekään


End file.
